


Pictures of Us

by infinitizeit



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, hint of donggyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitizeit/pseuds/infinitizeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun and Sungyeol stupidly breakup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of sort of based off of the song Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. I hate the song tbh but it plays a lot at work.

“Sunggyu, what do I do? He hates me and I deserve it completely, but I can’t- I want him back. I don’t think I can live without him.”

 

The bartender sighs as he places another bottle of beer down before his depressed best friend.

 

“I guess that cliche saying really is true. ‘You never know what you’ve got until it’s gone.’” Sunggyu leans against the bar counter as he watches his friend down half of the bottle. “Look, if you miss him so damn much, call him up, ask to meet, and tell him everything you’re telling me, Woohyun.”

 

“It’s not that easy! He kicked me out of our apartment. I told him he’s useless and no one needs him. I mean, of course I lied, I need him. I was just angry and I… I did what I said I would never do. I hurt him and I am literally hating my whole being right now.” Woohyun’s eyes are filling up with tears, knuckles turning white as he clenches the bottle.

 

“Woohyun, it really is that easy. Besides, Sungyeol said bad things to you, too. He called you fat and said no one could love you, right? But why don’t you realize he was lying as well? He loves you. Clearly. It’s so obvious that he can’t live without you either. I’ve seen the way he looks at you.” Sunggyu nods at the other bartender that just entered the dark room. “Dongwoo’s here, talk to him.”

 

Woohyun sniffles as he turns to face a bright and cheery smile. “Your happiness is blinding my darkened soul.” He slurs, finally starting to lose himself to the alcohol flowing through his body.

 

“Hello to you too. Still not back together with Sungyeol? It’s been three days now, I think you’ve both settled down. Call him already.” Dongwoo shakes his head, fixing Woohyun’s mussed up hair. “You’re a mess without him. Sunggyu, top giving him alcohol. It’s the last thing he needs.”

 

Sunggyu shrugs, wiping down the counter. “It’s his money.”

 

Dongwoo rolls his eyes. “Look, his birthday is coming up soon, right? As his friend, I will not allow him to have a piece of shit birthday because the love of his life is drinking himself sick at a bar. You have two days to get your act together and make up with your soulmate.”

 

Woohyun’s lip quivers against the opening of the bottle. “His birthday… Last year I gave him a ring that matched mine. I wonder if he still has it.” Tears finally fall as he gazes at his ring finger and the silver band hugging it. Dongwoo’s expression saddens as he brings his friend into a hug.

 

“Woohyun… Even if he doesn’t want to get back together with you, which I know he will want you back, you should at least tell him how you feel and apologize for your actions. He needs to know and you need to tell him so you don’t go on regretting it for the rest of your life.” Sunggyu offers, coming back over after tending to a couple. “As your best friend, I am not going to let you live with you hanging off of ‘what if’s.”

Dongwoo smiles up at Sunggyu, because that’s a really sweet thing to say to your best friend. Sunggyu returns the smile warmly.

 

“Fine… I’ll call him when I’m sober and have rational and complete thoughts.” Woohyun mumbles, resting his head on Dongwoo’s chest. “He needs to know that he’s the only one I want to be with. He needs to know.”

 

Dongwoo whispers his agreement over and over as he rubs Woohyun’s back.

  
  


-

  
  


Sungyeol sighs quietly, making sure not to wake the man next to him. He knows he made a mistake by sleeping with his friend, Myungsoo, especially when all he thought about was Woohyun. And really that was the reason why he slept with Myungsoo, to stop thinking about his ex.

 

He reached over to grab his phone off of the night table and decided to look through his pictures. Most of the current ones were with Myungsoo or of himself taken by Myungsoo. But when he reached the picture of him and Woohyun together, his heart throbbed.

 

After glancing at Myungsoo’s bare back, he locked his phone. Regret was filling his body with every second that ticked by. It was no wonder Woohyun broke up with him. Sungyeol even wondered why it didn’t happen sooner. Woohyun was right, no one wanted him, he really is useless.

 

Heaving another soft sigh, Sungyeol removed the covers and picked up his clothes, shoving them back on. He was overcome with the sensation of feeling dirty. He had to get out of there. When he entered the kitchen, he found a pen and paper, quickly scribbling an apology. Knowing Myungsoo, he probably knew before Sungyeol did. But they were both drunk and Sungyeol found comfort in his overly touchy best friend. It was like high school all over.

 

Myungsoo will forgive him and they will go back to their normal relationship.

 

Sungyeol only wishes that it would be that easy with Woohyun. They always bicker with each other, but that’s fun and that doesn’t make them cry. This is the first time in three years that they’ve fought.

 

As he’s walking down the empty sidewalk, he fiddles with his phone. _How is he? Is he okay? I hope he hasn’t stopped eating again…_

 

With each thought and each step, Sungyeol feels heavier and guiltier. Checking the time, he decides to give Dongwoo a call.

 

“Hey Sungyeol!” Dongwoo cheers through the phone. With such a greeting, Sungyeol feels the tiniest bit better.

 

“Hi… Was he there again?” Sungyeol asks quietly, as if Woohyun might be listening to him.

 

“He was. He didn’t drink as much this time. We didn’t let him and we made sure to feed him a lot.” Dongwoo replies carefully. Sungyeol lets out a breath of relief. _So he’s eating, thank goodness._

 

“That’s good, great. Thank you. For looking out for him, I mean.” Sungyeol says, fumbling with his keys before finally turning the lock and entering his apartment. _Their_ apartment.

 

“Don’t mention it. But really, you two need to talk over this. Seriously. It’s obvious you still love him, otherwise you wouldn’t be calling me right now.” Dongwoo says and Sungyeol groans because he’s so damn right, it hurts.

 

“I know, I know. How can I not love him? We’ve been friends for five years and together for three. Hating him is impossible. No matter what he says to me. But it’s not that simple. I bet he hates me.” Sungyeol rummages through a box and pulls out a framed picture of him and Woohyun from high school. They looks so happy and young and they don’t don’t even know that they both love each other yet.

 

“It really is this simple, Sungyeol. Seriously. Call him up, meet, talk. You’re birthday is coming up and I don’t want you to miss it without the love of your entire life. You guys are being ridiculous. The way Woohyun looks at you clearly tells me he would never intentionally hurt you. Trust me, that’s the way I look at Sunggyu.” Sungyeol hears a faint chuckle and the sound of lips to a cheek.

 

“You’re right. I should just man up and call him first. I want him back. The apartment isn’t the same without him. And I know he’s probably driving Howon and Sungjong up the wall.” Sungyeol sighs, lifting his free hand up to look at the ring on his finger. “He’s going to hate me even more when I tell him what I did, though.” Sungyeol says quietly, tears pricking his eyes.

 

“You slept with Myungsoo, didn’t you?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“That what you always did back then. You two would get drunk and wake up naked next to each other. You always did that when a fling dumped you or a crush rejected you. Until Woohyun came along.” Sunggyu could be heard agreeing, sounding much closer to the receiver.

“I did. I still remember the day when I realized I had a crush on that stupid idiot.” Sungyeol smiled fondly at the memory.

 

“We all do. It was the day he left to go to Japan for the summer. It literally almost killed you. And the same is happening now. You two are meant for each other. Without one, the other dies. Do you get it? Talk to him, make up. You two have come too far to stop now. Look, I gotta go. Sunggyu and I have to go home and sleep now.”

 

“Okay. Thanks for talking to me. I’ll do what you said and talk to him. I want him back. You two get some rest.” They hung up and Sungyeol was once again left with bitter tasting guilt and a splash of regret. Woohyun knows what he and Myungsoo used to do, so maybe he already figures it’s happened. He doesn’t remember much of what happened the night before. Just that he drank a lot and Myungsoo was warm like Woohyun.

 

Sungyeol stared down at his phone. He’ll wait a few hours before calling Woohyun.

  
  


-

  
  


Woohyun is the first to call and he tries his hardest not to sound pleading and desperate over the phone as he asks Sungyeol to meet him at a cafe. Sungyeol laughs over the phone, mentioning how he was about to call Woohyun and that alone sends Woohyun to cloud nine. How could he be mean to this _angel_?

 

When Sungyeol arrives, he notices that he’s paler and much more tired looking. He looks so small in his tall frame. Woohyun doesn’t even try to hide the relief he feels when Sungyeol actually shows up.

 

“Hi.” Woohyun breathes out in a whisper. Sungyeol smiles and sits across from him.

 

“Hi, Woohyun.” And from there it’s an awkward yet familiar silence. They both open their mouths to say something and Woohyun tells Sungyeol to go first because he’s a gentleman and Sungyeol knows this so he doesn’t argue.

 

“I’m so sorry, Woohyun. For saying all those things. You know I don’t mean them, right?” Sungyeol rushes out and Woohyun smiles softly, glad to hear it from Sungyeol himself. Truthfully, it had been nagging at his mind the whole time. He had been tempted to skip meals, but Sunggyu and Dongwoo made him eat.

 

“I know.”

 

“Your body is perfect, it always has been. And you’re so lovable, so many people love you for you and it’s incredible. It still shocks me that you know so many people. I was really out of line and I have the stupidest reason for it and I was way out of line. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you. I just… You know I’ve wanted to be an actor for so long, but they just keep rejecting me.” Sungyeol runs a hand through his hair and Woohyun has missed that sight.

 

“It’s okay, Yeol. I agree you were out of line, but you also weren’t the only one. I shouldn’t have yelled at you either. I should’ve have realized what happened. You’re not useless and you’re definitely important to a lot of people. They need you. I need you.” Woohyun whispers and Sungyeol smiles so wide that there are tears in his eyes.

 

“I need you, too. I honestly feel so stupid. Dongwoo was right, it really is this simple. Will you come back home? With me?” Sungyeol asks, looking so hopeful that Woohyun can’t even bring himself to tease him.

 

“Of course, I will. Hoya and Sungjong will be happy to know they don’t have to listen to my crying and drunken stupor every night.” Woohyun smiles as well, taking Sungyeol’s hands in his own. “Speaking of drunken actions… Remember before we started dating, you would fall back on Myungsoo…? I remember.” Woohyun’s smile fades when Sungyeol’s does.

 

“I… Yeah. I remember and I hate myself for it, Woo. I shouldn’t have, but we got drunk and I thought he was you, which is hilarious because you too are so not alike. I can’t remember how far we got. I checked and there are no marks at all and just… I’m so sorry. I’ve been filled with regret ever since.” Sungyeol looks so miserable that Woohyun believes every word (not that he wouldn’t anyway).

 

“Don’t be sorry. We weren’t dating so it’s not like you cheated on me.”

 

“It certainly feels like it. God, I’ll never ever do that again, no matter if we break up or if me and someone else break up.”

 

“Tn you don’t have much to worry about, because after this little incident, I am never leaving your side again. I swear, it really has opened my eyes. I don’t even care that you and Myungsoo might have had sex. I just… I want you and only you and I know you’re loyal to me, because that’s how you are and Lee Sungyeol you drive me so crazy.” Woohyun bring Sungyeol’s knuckles to his forehead and closes his eyes, frustrated because words don’t suffice when it comes to expressing his feelings for Sungyeol.

 

“I know. Woohyun, trust me, it is completely mutual. I seriously think I’m going to stay away from alcohol unless you’re next to me.” Sungyeol squeezes Woohyun’s hands.

 

“I love you. Let’s never fight for real again. Please.” Woohyun looks back up into Sungyeol’s eyes and it shocks him everytime he looks into them, how clear and full of love they are when they’re locked on Woohyun.

 

“I promise, because I love you, too. So much.”

 

“Thank the lord you two are back together.”

 

Sungyeol jumps and turns around to see Dongwoo and Sunggyu huddled together on one side of the booth, menu in hands.

 

“I know I’m right, by the way. People always say it’s not that easy, but yes, it actually is.” Dongwoo shakes his head.

 

“I’m just happy that I don’t have to listen to Woohyun drone on and on about how he can’t live without Sungyeol and Sungyeol is perfection and Sungyeol is flawless and Sungyeol is great at-”

 

“You can stop right there.” Woohyun cuts in, not enjoying the way Sungyeol’s cute little half eyebrows are rising with each compliment and how a smirk is forming.

 

“And now Sungyeol can stop calling me to check up on Woohyun and stop reminiscing the good ol’ high school days and how Woohyun was so cute during their first kiss and how good he looks in a suit and how Woohyun is better than Myungsoo at-”

 

“Wow, I think it’s time for you to shut your mouth.” Sungyeol smiles sweetly at the very happy and cheery Dongwoo. It’s Woohyun’s turn to smirk now, very pleased to hear that he’s better at something than Myungsoo, even if he doesn’t know what.

 

“I think it’s time to go, _honey_.” Woohyun cooes.

 

“Let’s go get your stuff from Howon’s, _baby_.” Sungyeol rises with Woohyun and they leave the cafe, happy and complete for the first time in three days.

 

“Those two are gross. Sickeningly sweet and happy.” Sunggyu grumbles, sipping his smoothie.

 

“As if you aren’t, _Gyu Bear_?” Dongwoo wiggles his eyebrows.

  
  


-

  
  


“You know, Sunggyu was right. I really can’t live without you.” Woohyun says as he pulls Sungyeol closer to his chest that night. Sungyeol had been drifting off, eager to finally get a good night’s rest now that he’s back in Woohyun’s arms.

 

“Neither can I. I should’ve called you sooner. I was just afraid you took what I said to heart and hated me.”

 

“I don’t have the capacity to hate you. Every fiber of my being is madly in love with you.” Woohyun looks up at Sungyeol who has shifted to hover above him.

 

“Me, too. Nam Woohyun, be mine for the rest of our lives.”

 

“Is that a proposal? I always thought I’d be the one doing that.” Woohyun chuckles, which turns into a grunt of pain from Sungyeol’s blow to his shoulder. “Of course, I will gladly be yours forever. Nam Sungyeol.”

 

“You mean Lee Woohyun.”

 

Woohyun looks at Sungyeol.

 

Sungyeol looks at Woohyun.

 

“You’re right, Nam Sungyeol.” Sungyeol laughs as he’s pulled down for a kiss.

  
“You really are perfect.”


End file.
